


The Convention

by CaptainNen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other potential pairings. I havent decided yet.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNen/pseuds/CaptainNen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider was good at hiding his excitement at the up-coming convention. Sollux Captor had to pretend to be excited. Neither of them expected to find out there were other things to be interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey

Dave looked out the window at the heavy rain. He would have given a loud sigh if it had been the kind of thing he did. But it wasn’t. So he didn’t. Instead he just continued to stare, his music playing loudly in the buds in his ears, blocking out the idle chatter from his sister and two friends.

Opposite him, the lord of Derp was practically bouncing in his seat, talking animatedly to the girls before he looked over at Dave. The blonde didn’t notice, still staring outside at the shitty weather. It wasn’t until he was jabbed viciously in the ribs by one of Roses knitting needles that he actually looked up, removing the buds, staring at her deadpan. She just smiled back, a little knowing smile playing across her lips as John finally spoke up.

“I saaaaaaaaid, aren’t you excited Dave? I’ve been looking forward to this all year!”

He gave half a shrug. Of course was excited. This was the first convention any of them had ever gone to, but he was Dave Fucking Strider. He wasn’t about to let anybody know how excited he was. Or that right now he felt faintly travelsick. Trains were so not his thing. John opened his mouth to continue the conversation, but Dave pointedly put his ear buds back in, turning the music up loud and turning to look out the window once more.

 

~*~

 

The hired minibus came to a stop at a service station. The driver rubbed his shoulders awkwardly, before throwing his head back and rubbing his temples as the eleven other occupants climbed out of the back, heading into the service station to relieve themselves or grab a bite to eat or just to stretch their legs. Not the driver, he just leant forward resting his head on the steering wheel, closing his eyes. He had driven for the past 5 hours straight, trying to drown out the noise of the idiots in the back. He sighed to himself. One of the others could drive the rest of the way.

Suddenly a loud noise by his head startled him into and upright position and he looked out of his window at the snarling face of his best friend “Hey fuckass you getting out or what?”

“No KK,I jutht thought I would thit in here for a while, feeling thorry for mythelf at all the fun you ath-holeth have been having in the back without me” he replied, rolling his eyes.

“Dont give me that bullshit you noofsniffing grubfucker. If you were feeling sorry for yourself I’d have known about it because it seems like it’s my job to pull you out of the throws of self pity, as though I don’t have anything better to do than take care of you’re sorry ass. Seriously you need to saved that pity up and put it to better use, like finding yourself a damn matesprit”

“Sure. Whatever KK” he said, stepping out from the driver’s seat and stretching his legs. It did feel good to get out. He walked around the parking lot a few times before heading inside to grab himself a bite to eat, something he regretted almost instantly. Immediately his ears were once again assaulted by the talk of the convention. That’s all he had heard about for the last five hours and it was slowly driving him insane. He didn’t even want to go. But Karkat and the others had assumed that conventions were his thing, that it was something he would enjoy, so they had all chipped together to make sure they all got tickets to this one and almost an entire floor of the hotel to themselves. There were only two other rooms on the floor that apparently were already reserved by other convention attendees. Sollux has been tempted to hack into the hotels mainframe, giving the floor entirely to themselves but really he just couldn’t be bothered. Something like that was too easy, it was beneath him and his superior skills. But whatever. The others had decided it would be a good 21st birthday present for him, and so here they were, still eleven hours away, on a road trip with people he had never wanted to share such an enclosed space with on the way to a convention he was certain he would not enjoy.


	2. The Arrival

John looked up at the hotel, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. This was going to be great. The hotel was literally opposite the main convention building, only a quiet road separating them. He looked at his friends with the biggest grin he could muster “I can’t believe we are actually here!” he almost squealed. He had been marking the days off slowly on his calendar, had his cosplay’s completed months ago, just like his sister had. He caught her eye, her manic grin that almost matched his own. Even Rose had a wide smile on her face. He wondered what cosplay’s she had brought, after all she had kept quiet about them claiming they would be a surprise.

The only person who didn’t seem to be happy to be here was Dave. He looked at his best friend, raising an eyebrow. Dave quirked is own eyebrow in response, finally turning his music off and putting his iPod away.

“What’s the matter Dave?” he asked, a bit concern edging its way into his voice. 

“Nothing bro I’m just the chilliest of all motherfuckers right here.”

“Then why don’t you seem excited? I thought you wanted to come?”

“Trust me Egbert, inside I’m a cacophony of excitement like a classroom of pre-pubescent girls who just realised the lead singer of their favourite pop band is making a special appearance at their school and leading the sing song in the school hall at assembly time”

“Cacophony. Nice word” Rose interjected.

“I try”

John laughed. Ok, so maybe Dave was more excited than he was letting on. He grinned again. “Ok guys, let’s go!” he said, walking in to the hotel.

The reception area was pretty full, a long queue already forming at the desk and they stood in line behind a group of trolls. Quite a large group actually.

This didn’t surprise any of them. Trolls and humans had been living side by side of the past few generations. Since some kind of incident known only as the Vast Glub had wiped out most of their civilisation, the remaining trolls had moved to Earth. For many people now, it was just the norm. John had always thought of trolls as being really cool, and had wanted to get to know some more, but the few that went to his college kept themselves mostly isolated, shunning humans. He was pondering on this when he heard one of the trolls shouting about all the others and couldn’t help but listen in.

“I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH ANY OF YOU LOADSTAINS!” 

 

“hehehe why not karkles?”

“ITS BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO ROOM UP WITH CAPTOR IN THE SHITRIDDEN SUB-PAR ACCOMODATION THAT PASSES FOR COLLEGE DORMS. I WANT MY OWN FUCKING ROOM WITH MY OWN FUCKING SHOWER AND MY OWN FUCKING BED. IS THAT REALLY TOO MUCH FOR YOUR GLORIOUS LEADER TO REQUEST?”

A member of the hotel staff came over at that point, asking the shouty troll to keep his voice down.

“NO I WILL NOT ST-ASFGDUFGUIDGB” he had replied, being cut off by a hand suddenly over his mouth from one of the more clever trolls. A tall, pretty one stepped forward to speak to the hotel staff that approached them “Do excuse my friend, it has been a rather long journey and I am afraid he becomes what can only be described as cranky when he has gone too long without the embrace of sleep. I assure you, he will no longer be an issue”

John turned back to his friends to see if they were watching this. They were. And it seemed he wasn’t the only one to realise that these were the same trolls from their college, the ones that tended to stay away from the humans. John returned to staring at the one that had been shouting, recognising him properly as the only troll in his biology class, the one that sat right at the back and ignored everybody but the teacher.

 

~*~

Soon enough the four humans were carrying their luggage up to their rooms. They were a little disappointed that their rooms weren’t next to each other, but at least they were in the same corridor. They passed the girls room first, Jade rushing in to get a good look and claim a bed whilst Rose followed, closing the door behind her.   
John and Dave continued down the deserted hallway until they found their room. Just as Dave was unlocking it, shouting could be heard from the room opposite them.

“I HAVE PASSED THE REALM OF CARING, CAPTOR. I AM SO FAR OVER THE BORDER OF GIVING A SHIT THAT I HAVE ENTERED INTO A WORLD OF NO FUCKS GIVEN. IM HAVING THAT BED”

There was a low murmur in response that the boys couldn’t hear. Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades and went in to his room, surveying the two single beds and the door to the en-suite bathroom. He walked over, casually dumping his stuff on the bed closest to the window before opening the window itself, letting in a fresh breeze. He glanced over at John who was still standing by the door, staring at the room opposite.

“Hey Egderp I know you’ve got a boner for all things troll” he began, causing the other male to turn to look at him “Hell I’ve even seen the my little troll action figures stored away in boxes under your bed but enough oogling at the door and more getting in here and unpacking your shit before one of them comes out and see’s your massive hard-on”

“Oh haha so funny” John replied, closing the door behind him and moving to his own bed to unpack “I just think trolls are cool you know?”

“John you don’t even know the meaning of the word cool. Don’t embarrass us both by pretending you do”

“Oh right because you are just the epitome of all things cool” he said rolling his eyes.

“Glad we are both singing from the same song sheet we’ll make it big any day now just awaiting a motherfucking music contract deal”

“Yeah yeah whatever. So anyway, what should we do today? Since the convention doesn’t actually start until tomorrow anyway”

“Dunno about you bro but I’m hitting the bar, chilling out in the sweet lounge. Hope you brought ID because you still look like a twelve year old finally nearing puberty, and man I hope you brought enough tampons for when your periods finally start”

“Eww that’s just gross! And of course I brought ID, I’m not that stupid”

“Coulda fooled me”

They continued like this for a while, unpacking their things and showering after the long train journey, Dave feeling much better now he wasn’t on that speeding death-trap.


	3. New Friends

A few hours later found Dave living up to his word. He had gone down to the hotel bar, looked at the over-priced drinks list, gave a small shrug and ordered a Tequila Sunrise pitcher. He didn’t care what anyone said, cocktails were cool. He ignored the glass, putting the straw straight into the pitcher and taking a sip before making his way to around, looking for somewhere to sit. The bar and adjoining lounge were buzzing, many attendee’s having arrived a day early. To his chagrin there were almost no seats left either, except one opposite a skinny troll drinking on his own. At least Dave assumed he was on his own, he could have a friend with him at the bar or something. He didn’t care, making his way over to the table. There were three empty glasses in front of him, and it seemed they guy also had the same idea about the pitcher. Saved on countless trips to the bar at least.

“Anyone sitting here?” Dave asked, raising an eyebrow, taking another sip from his drink.

“Be my guetht” the troll replied, shrugging, returning his gaze to his own drink which Dave recognised as Purple Rain.

Taking a seat, he studied the troll. He looked...sad. Not like Dave actually gave a fuck, but there was also something familiar about this troll, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“So, sup man? Here for the con?”

“What?” the troll asked, looking up at him “Oh yeah, the convention. Sure, I gueth”

“Woah dude you better keep that excitement wrapped up real fucking tight before you start squealing like a girl getting to ride her first pony. Man it’s like you don’t actually wanna be here”

“Not that it ith any of your damn buthineth, but I don’t”

“Seriously man? Then why you here?”

“Didnt have much of a choithe. My lother friendth athummed I would be in two thith kind of shit and without even athking me, brought me a ticket ath well ath theirth, prethented them with thethe mathive shit-eating grinth on their faceth.” The troll gave out a big sigh.

“Thats pretty cool of them though, wanting to do something nice for you or some shit.”

“I know. That ith why I’m here and didn’t tell them all two go pith off and die”

Dave was surprising himself by taking such an interest. This guy seemed so depressed. It explained why he had drunk nearly half his drink in the time they had been talking, and despite himself, Dave was actually curious. He wasn’t racist – white, black, indian, troll. It was all the same to him, but he had never really spoken to a troll before, barely knew anything of their culture and he was finding himself interested.

“Why did they do it then man? Were you feeling down or something? Or is it just like a troll thing to randomly get together and figure out how to make each other’s life utterly miserable?”

This got a small chuckled from the troll “Tomorrow ith my wriggling day. Big 21.” He shrugged.

Dave nodded, impressed. Obviously wriggling day and birthday were the same thing here. The dude was being served drinks in a place that seemed stricter that a school mistress discovering someone had cheated on their homework. He opened his mouth to say something when the troll sighed.

“Why am I even telling you any of thith shit. I don’t even know you.” He said, standing up and finishing the rest of his drink

“Nah man it’s cool, stay a while we can chat like old friends reunited after several years”

The troll looked at him, raising an eyebrow “What’th you name?”

“Sir cool of awesome. Or Dave Strider to my friends”

“Well, thtrider, the only plathe I currently have any intention of going ith back two the bar. Thave my thpace” And with that he was gone. Dave watched him from behind the shades, noticing how careful the troll was being to walk in a straight line. He must have had a lot to drink already.

Soon enough, he returned carrying three pitchers. Two Purple Rains and a Tequila Sunrise. Dave smirked as the yellowy-orange concoction was placed before him, nodding his head in thanks.

“Cocktailth are cool” The troll said, sliding back into his own seat.

“Hell fucking yes they are” Dave said, approval in his voice “So man, you know my name. You wouldn’t do a girl an injustice by not sharing yours now would you?”

Another faint chuckle. “Thollukth. Thollukth Captor”

“Thollukth? Unusual name.”

“Pfft yeah now try it without the lithp dumbath” he said, rolling his eyes, obviously used to this. Dave paused for a few moments, getting his head around it.

“Sollux?”

“Bingo, give the boy a gold medal”

It was Dave’s turn to chuckle. The troll had some hidden sass. He liked it, and he found himself liking the troll immensely as well. There was something about him that made him feel relaxed in the same way being with John did, yet at the same time in a far better way. He shrugged internally, he’d figure it out.

“Tho, what about you Thtrider, here for the con?”

“Yeah man, it’s gonna be pretty fucking chill.”

“You like thethe kind of thingth then?”

“No idea. First one, losing by convention virginity so far away from home. Papa would be so proud” he wiped away an imaginary tear, which got another soft chuckle from Sollux. Dave was quickly finding he liked hearing the troll chuckle. 

 

The conversation from there just got easier, and the both just got more and more drunk. Both witnessed various members of their own groups looking for them, and both managed to avoid being seen. They discovered they were from the same city, and even better, the same college. Dave realising why Sollux had been so familiar. Sure, they didn’t share any classes but they would have seen each other around campus a few times.

Finally the hotel bar began to close up, ushering everybody out. The both stumbled to their feet, leaning on each other for support as they made their way to the elevators, and unspoken agreement to avoid the stairs. They giggled and laughed together, Dave having come to the conclusion, in his alcohol muddled brain, that he was attracted to this troll. It had come somewhat as a surprise to him, other than a mild crush on John a few years ago, he had never really been attracted to anybody and it was...exhilarating. The elevator dinged and they got in, along with three other people, gaining funny looks and ignoring them. Sollux was trying to say something, but it was coming out slurred. Dave laughed anyway. The troll was skinny, very skinny, and obviously much more of a lightweight..though he had also drunk three times a much, Dave’s subconscious reminded him. The lift stopped at Daves floor.

“Dude, where’s your room?”

“Thith floor”

“No shit” he said with surprise, practically dragging Sollux from the lift.

“Yeth shit. Room 413”

“This is like fucking destiny or some shit” Dave said, giving a whistle “Right opposite me”

“Ahah really?”

“Mmmm” He said, grinning, helping Sollux down the corridor. As they got to their rooms he heard a few words escape his new friends lips.

“I..you’re cool Dave. Thith hath been fun. We should..we should hang out more. Jutht uth”

He looked at Sollux who was staring back at him, a faint yellow tinge across his cheeks.

“Fuck yes we should” Dave agreed, giving him a slight, rare smile. He may be drunk, but it was starting to wear off. No more giggling for Mr Strider. Oh no.

He wasn’t however, sober enough to prevent his next action, which was to push Sollux against the wall and lean in, kissing him hard, more than relieved when the troll’s arms wound themselves around his shoulders, and he was kissing back clumsily. One of the troll’s sharp fangs cut Dave’s lip, but he didn’t care. After a few moments, but what felt like eternity, Dave pulled away, breathing deeply.

“Wow..” the troll said, breathing just as heavily, staring up at the dark shades “That wath...unex...un...it wath good” he managed, get a slight chuckle in return. “But...we should go to bed now”

Dave nodded “Good plan. See ya tomorrow Sollux” he said, pulling away, a faint blush on his cheeks as he fumbled to open his door, Sollux doing the same.


	4. Rude Awakening

The first thing Sollux was aware of the next morning was the throbbing of his head, the pounding just behind his right eye. He gave a low groan and tried to turn over, his eyes still closed as though trying to block out the world. He could vaguely make out some sounds that were getting louder by the second, sounds which penetrated his sleep fogged mind and he slowly began to open his eyes. The light bursting in through the open curtains stung and with another groan he finally tried to sit up. He noticed that it wasn’t that long past dawn and with a jolt he realised that if this early morning half-light was hurting, then it was only going to get worse later.

He had been blocking out the sounds for a while. He knew the cause already but now he just couldn’t ignore it any longer. His head gave another throb and began to swim as he looked over to his roommate.

“You got back at some unknown hour stumbling around like a headless chicken and oh wow look who has the absolute pleasure of getting your retarded ass to bed. It’s not like I was even trying to sleep or anything and oh look, joy of joys its Karkat to the rescue of the nookwhiffing loadstain who abandoned all his friend to go get drunk...”

“Shut up KK” he said, staring at the other trolls back. Karkat had clearly been awake for some time and this rant seemed like it had been going for a while.

“Oh he is finally awake. Well excuse me your fucking highness ill just shut my word trap and wait on your every demand. Is there anything else you would like me to do? Siptshine your shoes perhaps? Or guide your ass to the toilet, wait for you to take a massive shit and diligently wipe your ass like it’s the most privileged job in the world?”

“I am far two hungover for thith KK” He snarled, another throb of pain “Urgh fuck my head ith killing me. Where’th the athprin?”

“And who’s fault is that? Here’s a hint Captor. Yours. Thats right it’s all your fucking fault you pathetic pile of faecal matter” He picked up a box, throwing it at the other troll “What the hell even happened last night? Nobody could find you for hours. Not like I actually give a flying fuck but some of the others were legitimately worried about your sorry ass for reasons I will never be able to comprehend”

Sollux swallowed the pills, rubbing his temples, trying to bring back the memories of the night before. Ok, so he had gone down to the bar. Three glasses of a triple strength drink. Right, then what? Oh yes, a cocktail pitcher. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. And then...being joined by a human. His stomach gave a small lurch which he put down to the hangover. He had talked to the human for a while, drinking more and more. Then there was an awkward, stumbling trip to the elevator and then...nothing. He couldn’t remember a single thing past that.

“I got drunk, obviouthly” he finally answered “I wath in the bar all night”

“Wow how gracious of you to have spent all your time down there, avoiding the people who actually give a fuck and who actually PAID FOR YOUR MORONIC EXCUSE OF A LIFE to actually come. Oh yeah, you’re welcome for that fuckass. Happy fucking birthday”

Oh yeah, that’s right. It was his birthday today. It was supposed to be something he cared about but nope. Right now he couldn’t care about anything. He wanted to bury his head under the covers, go back to sleep and never wake up again. 

 

Karkat however had other plans. He got his phone out and was texting someone. Sollux didn’t care who, but every single beep of the buttons on the phone went straight to his head, making him wince. It looked as though he had a nervous tick. He leant forward, burying his face in his hands. Karkat was talking again, but Sollux couldn’t bring himself to listen. He crawled from the bed, ignoring his best friend as he made his way into the bathroom for a shower.

When he finally emerged from the shower, feeling somewhat refreshed but still a bit hungover, Sollux did not like the scene before his eyes. His head was still pounding, and having all eleven of the other fuckers shout "Happy Birthday" at once was not what he needed. He glared at them all, wondering how they all managed to fit into the small room he was having to share with his best friend.

"Fuck off" he growled succinctly, noting with a hint of satisfaction that a few of the faces fell. He didn’t care. He wanted to crawl back into bed. The bed that currently had thee off them sitting on it. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"But it’s your birthday Sollux! This is so glubbing exciting! You finally reached 21! Aren’t you happy?" Feferi trilled, rushing over and grabbing his arm.

"Im thorry, what part of fuck off wath tho hard for you two underthand?" he growled, yanking his arm away.

"Sollux stop being such a fucking bitch and act your age for five minutes you sad excuse for a friend. Untangle those pretty girly panties from your ass and be grateful that all of us, everyone that has the misfortune of having to label ourselves your friends have decided to be nice enough to actually be here on your damn birthday, you ungrateful fuck" Karkat snarled

Sollux just turned his head to glare at Karkat, opening his mouth to retort before being cut off by a cackling laugh. His attention turned away from Karkat to look at Terezi, a sneer on his face "What ith tho fucking funny?"

"Hahaha you are of course! How wasted did you get last night? You’re only this grumpy when you have a hangover"

There was a murmur of agreement from the room and Sollux's scowl deepened.

"Did you idiot'th actually want thomething?"

"You mean other what wish your worthless ass a happy fucking birthday?"

"Shut up kk"

"I believe I can answer your question in much more a succinct manner" came a voice from by the window. Sollux looked over at Kanaya, raising a eyebrow as she cleared her throat.

"You see, not only did we pool together to pay for this trip incurring quite an expense, but each of us individually have contributed to further gifts to celebrate the anniversary of the day you hatched. Our presence in your room at this time is so that these gifts can be presented to you in a reasonable manner"

"Tho bathically you jutht want two give me more prethent'th. Wow thank you I am tho fucking awethruck right now I don’t know what two thay, other than go the fuck away"

"Hey motherfucker chill the motherfuck out bro. This is for you my main birthday man"

A vein twitched in his forehead before he finally let out an exasperated sigh "Fine. Whatever. Let'th get thith over with"

 

Twenty minutes later and the room was mostly empty, and Sollux was now in possession of a charm bracelet meant to bring luck (Vriska), a book token (Eridan), a singing, wall mounted fish (Feferi), a towel with his name embroidered into it (Equius), a bathrobe to match the towel (Nepeta), a finduspawn figurine (Tavros) a variety of vintage video games (Aradia), a light globe that changed colour whenever it was touched (Gamzee) and a truly awful hand drawn picture of all of them (Terezi). He was feeling much better now, his headache now reduced to a mere annoying throb, his sense of nausea all but gone.

He looked over at his two remaining friends and was shocked to see Karkat actually looked a bit nervous. A smirk pulled at his lips. Seeing Karkat show anything other than rage or annoyance was always a sight in itself.

"We, that is to say, Karkat and myself joined together for your remaining presents"

"Prethent'th? You joined twogether and I thtill get more than one?"

"Indeed. In fact we endeavoured to contrive to create two as to go along with your infatuation with the number"

"Oh wow gee thank'th GA" he said, rolling his eyes

"Sollux shut the fuck up we are trying to do something nice here for you, asshole"

"Fine fine, what ith it"

"Well, since this trip was sprung on you without much warning - something I hasten to add I was against from the beginning, we knew you would have no time to prepare a costume.."

"Wait..what? You theriouthly exthpect me two cothplay?"

"No, we expect you to dance around the roof naked like a fucking ballerina off her face on crack. We don’t EXPECT you to do anything dumbfuck. We know you like anime and shit, otherwise we wouldn’t have been generous enough to get you tickets to this shitty convention"

Sollux bit back his retort. He didn’t want to be here either, but it was too late now.

"So..yeah now that you are being quiet for five fucking minutes we can actually show you. Yes we made you some cosplays and no you dont have a choice, you’re wearing them. Two fucking outfits. One for today, one tomorrow nookstain"

He let out another loud sigh before looking at Kanaya who flashed him a warm smile before handing him the first of two boxes. He took it with a look of resignation for the inevitable on his face before slowly opening the box.

His hands froze when he saw the contents and he looked up at them, both wearing looks of apprehension and hopefulness on their faces.

"No. Fuck no. Hell fucking no. I’m not wearing thith" he said flatly, but his voice betrayed how amazed he was by the costume, By the quality. Kanaya had obviously worked hard on it. He turned back to it, pulling out the separate parts. Of course Karkat would have chosen this as a cosplay. It was from his favourite anime, a show Sollux rarely shut up about. He glanced back over at his friends, Karkat had a look of triumph n his face which just made Sollux glare at him harder before grumbling "Fine. Fine ill wear it."


	5. Bladder Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite a short chapter. Sorry.

"Daaaaaaaave, hurry up!" John whined, banging on the bathroom door "You've been in there forever and I REALLY need to pee so much you don’t even know."

"Chill out Egbert can’t a girl get ready in peace?"

"What are you even doing?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Curling my eyelashes, shaving my legs, painting my fingernails and applying gratuitous amounts of make-up. Gotta pretty myself up for our big date John, can’t let you lead around a girl who can’t even be bothered to put in an effort for her knight in shiny armor."

"Oh ha ha sooo funny. Can you hear how much I’m laughing here? But come ooooon I really need to pee!"

"No can do, gonna be a while. I asked you before I came in if you were gonna need it and you said no. Your fault bro."

"Yeah but I didn’t need it then and I didn’t think you were gonna be this long!"

"John if you need it that badly go use the girls. I’m sure they won’t mind you going in there as long as you keep your eyes covered and hands to yourself. Don’t be a peeping tom John, that’s just rude."

"Bluh, fine I will. What is your cosplay anyway?"

"Spoilers."

John gave a loud huff and stormed from the room. As soon as he walked out he noticed the door of the room opposite was wide open, and filled with a collection of the trolls from before. They seemed to be wishing one of them a happy birthday. John was sorely tempted to poke his nose in, offer the birthday troll his congratulations but his need to pee was too high and he ended up speeding down the corridor, clutching his stomach as though trying to help keep it before knocking furiously on the girls door.

"John? Hi! Whats up?" Jade asked, peeking out the door

"Dave is being so uncool right now it’s not even funny" he said, hopping from one foot to the other "I really need to pee! Can I use your toilet?"

"Well, uh..Rose is in the shower..."

"Please Jade! I'm totally going to wet myself any second now."

"Oh that’s pawful! You can use mine!" came a happy voice from behind. He turned around and looked at a troll that was opening the door opposite. She looked odd in her green overcoat and blue hat, but right now he didn’t care enough to take in her features.

"Thank you thank you thank you" he said, running in as soon as the door was opened. The troll grinned and followed him in, leaving the door wide open.

Ten minutes later and John had found himself still in the strange trolls room, drinking a cup of tea. He was so excited that he forgot he was supposed to be getting changed in to his own cosplay. The trolls roommate had joined them as well and John was having so much fun just talking to them, mostly about college and how much it totally sucked that they didn’t hang out more.

"Hehehe that’s because not many people really like trolls John" the roommate had said. She had introduced herself as Terezi "Besides, the twelve of us practically grew up together. We don’t need to hang out with anyone else"

"Well, I think its purretty sad" the original troll (Nepeta, John recalled) added.

"Yeah me too! You guys seem like so much fun, and you are really cool"

Terezi cackled loudly "Hahaha well that’s because it’s us you met! Some of the others...not really anywhere near as cool as us"

"What are they like?"

"...There is gonna be a party tonight, for Mr Appleberry Blast. It’s his birthday. We planned on pretty much commandeering the entire floor, so you might as well be invited. You can find out then."

"Ooooh that’s a really good idea! Tell the rest of your furrends too! It would be really pawful if they missed out on a party!"

John laughed, not commenting on the strange name, finishing his tea and standing up "Yeah, sounds like it’s gonna be tons of fun! I'll let everyone know. But I guess I should kinda really go get ready now. I'll see you guys tonight ok! If i don’t see you around the convention that is."

"I’m looking furward to it!"

"Hehehehehe ok smell you later."

John grinned down at them both before making his way back to his room. Dave was still in the bathroom.

"Oh my god Dave, how long does it take to get ready, really? You are worse than a girl. I mean, I know you are probably still hungover from last night - I think the girls are still annoyed about that by the way, but my dad bakes batterwitch cakes quicker than you get changed"

"Calm yo tits Egbert, this is a delicate operation. And I’m not hungover. I told you I spent the night in the bar, hitting on all the cute waitresses, completely filling my little black book with numbers, ages, email addresses, social security numbers and bank account details"

"Oh ha ha. Just hurry up. I’m going to start to get ready now, and I bet I'm done way before you!"

"Wouldn’t count on it, I'm done"

"Wow really? It’s not like it’s taken you several hours or anything."

"Yes really. Close your eyes John you are in for the biggest fucking surprise of your life. In fact, find a spare pair of shades because this display is going to absolutely blind you"

"Oh just come on, stop with the theatrics and let me see already"

"Ok Bro, but you can’t say I didn’t warn you."

"Consider me warned, now open the damn door."

There was a faint click of the lock and the door slowly opened. Dave stepped out of the bathroom and John just...stared. He didn’t know what to say and his mouth dropped open as he took in Dave's new look.

"Warned you dude."


	6. Its A Trap

“It’th a trap”

“WHAT THE GRUBFUCKING MOTHERLODE ARE YOU RATTLING ON ABOUT CAPTOR?”

“Oh pleathe KK, you couldn’t thtare any harder if you tried. That ith blatantly a trap”

“WELL FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION BULCHMUNCHER, I WASN’T STARING AT THE IDIOT IN THE SHORT SKIRT”

“No? Tho you would rather pretend two be a ghotht, have that blue eyed ghothtbuthter uthe hith equipment on you?”

Karkat turned on Sollux with a snarl and his best friend had to fight off the urge to laugh. The look really didn’t go well with the costume.

“Tut tut KK, thcowling like that ithn’t very in character now ith it? What would Donald and Goofy thay?”

“THE AMOUNT OF FUCKS I GIVE TO WHAT TWO FAKE FUCKING DISNEY CHARACTERS THINK CANNOT EVEN BE FUCKING COUNTED, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT CAPTOR, NO FUCKS ARE GIVEN”

“Calm your keyblade. Jeeeth. People are thtarting two thtare. Again.”

Karkat just grumbled, scowling even more as he folded his arms, glaring hard.

“Tho why did you dethide two be Thora anyway? You can’t even play kingdom heart’th on anything but eathy mode and I thtill have two complete half the level’th for you”

“Sollux….” No shouting now. Karkats tone was low and menacing “Shut the fuck up. It’s a good game and just because it might happen to be the one thing I am not very good at….stop fucking laughing before I shove my hand for far up your nook your tonsils will feel it….For fuck sake you douchetard everyone is staring at YOU now because you are laughing like a fucking hyena at a Richard Pryor show”

It’s true, they were getting a few stares now. Sollux’s laughter was high pitched and somewhat shrill, and they were getting weird looks.

“Well, aint every day you see the man of your dreams its fits of laughter” came a new voice. Sollux stopped laughing immediately and looked around….He must have heard wrong. The Ghostbuster guy and his trap friend had come over. He raised eye eyebrow at them, looking over the costume of the trap.

He started from the ground up, looking over the red, knee high boots with the white and yellow trim, noticed how the led on to a pair of shaved, toned legs. His gaze lingered on the legs probably longer than was necessary before flicking to the too short skirt. Short enough it may as well have been a belt, and then further up the outfit to the red bow on the front, the blue trimmings…and of course, the entire frame surround by impossibly long blonde hair.

He finally reached the face and it seemed very familiar, though he couldn’t quite place his finger on why. It was sharp, but the make-up was heavy..yet subtle. Not over done. A small spattering of freckles could be seen on the cheeks beneath beautifully blue eyes. Probably contacts. Nobody had eyes that blue. Whilst clearly a man, the Sailor Moon before him was breathtaking.

He bent forward in to a bow before taking the hand “Thailor Moon, ath alwayth you look ravishing”

“Tuxedo Mask, my face is up here”

He stared back upwards, looking over the guy, his brow furrowed. It was that voice again. The voice of the human from last night….Dave. A yellow blush spread across his cheek, beneath the mask covering his eyes.

“Didn’t recognithe you without the shadeth”

“People tend not to man. It’s cool though. Cooler than the way you keep staring at me. I mean I know I am a hot fucking piece of ass Captor, but damn keep staring like that and I might swoon in a fit of the vapours”

“Wait…you guys know each other?” Sollux looked at the ghostbuster as he spoke.

“No shit sherlock.”

“No Egbert this just happens to be a huge fucking co-incidence. The stars came in to alignment today of all days and their cosmic power ensured that I could somehow know a troll that you have never met”

“OK CUT THE FUCKING BULLSHIT and someone tell me what the ever loving hell is going on, because there is no way you know this guy Captor. You are the most socially reclusive asshole I have ever had this displeasure of knowing.”

“Theriouthly KK, you are going two have a rage induthed aneurysm one day. Thith ith Dave. I met him latht night in the bar.”

“So that’s why you were out so long, worrying all your friends who, for reason I will never be able to fucking fathom, actually give a damn about you. Well I’m sorry for thinking you would want to spend time with us, your majesty. Instead you would rather gallivant around the bar, hitting on poor humans who seem to fall for your nerdy charms like…”

“Dude, chill. Seriously what the fuck is your problem? You got something against humans? Or is your little palhonco here not allowed to have friends that haven’t been screened by you first? Cos I’m warning ya now I draw the line at a cavity search. That aint my style”

“Dave! Be nice!”

Sollux looked at Karkat, holding back the laughter. You could practically feel the dislike radiating from him as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, until a cane suddenly hit down hard on his shoulder.

“Objection!”

“Fuck off Terezi now is not the time”

“The law waits for no man Karkles” Terezi said with a vicious grin before looking over.

“John! I knew I would smell you again soon! And…new human who smells like deliciousness.”

“Tz, thith ith Dave. Dave, thith ith Terethi and…you kind of already met the bright eyed little grouchy hamther that ith Karkat”

“Hamster? I am not a little squeakbeast that does nothing but eat and make you4 stay up all fucking night when you try and sleep. I am your glorious leader and your soon to be ex-best fucking friend”

“Karkles be nice! It’s still his hatching day after all!”

“Why does every single incompetent life form on this wretched planet seem to think I give a fuck about anything?”

Everyone paused as someone started giggling. Actually giggling. The group's attention was almost all immediately on John who was laughing louder and louder, almost doubling over as he held his side, looking ridiculous is his ghostbusters outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I lost my muse, but I found it again! Wooooooooo!  
> Secondly, Thank you all for so many positive responses on this so far. The fact that it is still getting comments is partially what got me back to this. The other main reason being Terra being such an impatient bitch and threatening to do some Jade-esque newspaper wapping if I didnt get my butt in gear and get this uploaded.  
> ....Ok maybe she wasnt being impatient. i really should have got this up ages ago.  
> Sorry everyone!
> 
> Also, is this a good time to point out I have NEVER watched Sailor Moon?


	7. Homocrush

Sailor Moon led the ghostbuster away to calm down as the three trolls watched. Well, whilst one of the smelt, one watched and one couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sailor Moon’s ass, catching a glimpse of red panties under that insanely short skirt.

Karkat gave a small cough and Sollux looked at him, having the decency to at least look ashamed after being caught staring.

“Do not tell me you have a fucking flush crush on a human, Captor. Especially not an insufferable prick you only met when you were drunk off your face in a bar miles from home that you will never see again after this”

“That’s where you are wrong Karkles! John goes to the same college as us.”

“Don’t even get me started on how the fuck you know that Terezi. How can the blind girl and the fucking socially inept fuckass possibly know two humans that happen to be friends?”

“They are on the same floor as us, stupid. John needed to pee and Nepeta let him use our toilet. Then delicious tea was had. Did you know he smells of fresh mint?”

“He could smell like the holy fucking grail of all things delicious and I would still rather bash my thinkpan against a wall than actually attempt to give a damn”

Sollux remained quiet during this exchange, casting glances back over at Dave and John. They had joined up with two girls. One dressed in a very elaborate steampunk outfit. A deep red and black ballroom dress modified to fit the steampunk theme, lots of clockwork style jewellery, a red headband with black laced trim nestling in her blonde hair. The other in explorers garb, and on closer inspection, she was clearly a genderbent Nigel Thornberry. Or Nigella Thornberry. Whatever.

He returned his attention back to his two friends, noticing that Karkat was in the middle of a tirade as Terezi just kept cackling.

“...and that doesn’t even begin to explain why everything is so funny when clearly this entire idea was fucking stupid from the beginning. Stupid idiots running around in stupid costumes..."

“You do realithe you are one of thothe idiot’th right, Thora?” Sollux smirked and risked another quick glance over at Dave. So, maybe this whole convention wasn't so bad after all. Maybe.

***  
“So we just started talking to some really cool trolls! Dave even knew one of them.”

“Calm your tits Egbert, you knew the Pheonix Wright insane ladytroll.”

“Oh yeah! Terezi. I met here this morning when you were being the worlds biggest uncool douche and wouldn’t let me use the bathroom”

“Hehehe yeah but John, look at him! It was totally worth all the time he spent cooped up in there.”

“Thank you Jade. Get over it already dude. It takes a lot of time to look this good”

“I quite agree. The amount of time Dave spent in the bathroom this morning has noticeably been put to good effect. I must admit that I was rather taken back when I saw how striking you look. And who would have guessed that a Strider would possess the ability to look so good in so little clothing” Rose said with a slight smirk.

Dave rolled his eyes. He actually felt really weird without his shades on. Naked almost. Forget the amount of flesh his cosplay was displaying, it was the lack of anything covering his eyes that made him uneasy. But...all or nothing. That was the Strider way. And at least the contact lenses hid his eye colour though as had been pointed out by his friends, people would have just assumed here that the red eyes were the contacts.

“What was the name of the guy in the Tuxedo Mask outfit?”

“Oh, Captor? Sollux. Why?”

“Dude I saw they way you looked at him as we went over there. And he couldn’t keep his eyes off you.”

“Don’t act so surprised. It’s pretty hard to keep your eyes of me man. I’m like the grand prize, the last fucking Barbie doll in the toystore and a horde of 6year old girls have just been unleashed”

“Oh yeah that reminds me. It’s his birthday today”

“And how could you possibly know that, Egderp?”

That’s right. He said something last night about turning twenty one didn’t he? Well done Strider. Way to completely forget to wish someone happy birthday.

“Because, Terezi said it was his hatching day, DUH. But also because when I spoke to Terezi this morning her and Nepeta said they are planning in throwing a party for him tonight. Taking over the whole floor. Apparently only us, and all their friends are on out floor so they are making a big deal of it. But he doesn’t know so you can’t tell him. Its gonna be like, this huge surprise.”

“Oh dear, I do hope they don’t intend to make too much noise. They are not the only ones on the floor after all”

“No no Rose listen, that’s not even the best part! We are all invited. It’s gonna be the coolest, floorwide trollparty in the history of ever.”

“Oh my god that’s so cool! John you get the invites to all the best parties! We should get Sollux a present!” Jade said with a very wide grin. John nodded in agreement but the other two just looked on skeptically. Jade shrugged and grabbed Johns hand, dragging him off.

“So, darling brother, tell me of this new acquaintance of yours.”

“What’s to tell? Dude’s a troll. Met him in a bar. Took him back to his room. That’s pretty much it”

“And the slight cut on your lip that looks suspiciously like a cut from a sharp incisor? Come now Strider, you may be able to deceive the other two, but I can see right through you. Including how you keep glancing over there. Oh yes, I can see where you are looking now. Did you forget that little detail?”

“Woah Lalonde back it up. Ok fine, so maybe there were some sloppy makeouts in the hallway, but that doesn’t mean shit. We were both drunk. Very drunk.”

“Yes, and you found yourself attracted to him. You haven’t been attracted to anybody in quite a while correct?”

“Wrong. I’m attracted to someone new every day. Can’t help it. All the bitches fawn over me, only natural that I’m gonna start fawning back”

“David Strider. Let us cease with this tomfoolery for five minutes and try and have a reasonable discussion without deception like proper adults shall we?”

Dave looked at his sister and sighed. “Fine. Whatever. Yeah I was kinda attracted to him. So what?”

“How sloppy was the makeout?”

“Very. Get to the point”

“Well, judging by the sloppiness of the time your lips invariably met his, the way you are currently blushing very faintly at the memory of this dreadfully sloppy makeout session, they way your eyes keep glancing to him, and of course, they way he keeps looking over here..yes Dave, he does keep looking over here, it would be reasonable to assume that the attraction is mutual.”

“Right, so I have this massive homocrush on trollboy. He might have one back. So what?”

“You really are the most oblivious fool sometimes. You should try and get to know him more. Spend a little time with him today. And the fact he plays the romantic interest to your character is, I am sure, just a co-incidence. Either way, go and talk to him.”

“Yep, its official. Rose Lalonde has officially lost it. Gone so far off the deep end that there isn’t even a bottom anymore, just the waiting abyss filled with tentacle horrors waiting to do weirdly erotic things”

“Please Dave, do you know what you are doing to me with such images?”

“Yeah, that is pretty much more information that I ever wanted to know. Ever. Besides, he is hanging out with his troll buddies…"

"Correction, he was. As of right now, it appears to me as though he is standing there alone, possibly watching as those two walk away bickering. Oh my, it seems rather like they have forgotten him doesn't it? You had best go keep him company" She said, a slight teasing lilt to her voice before walking off with a swish of her ballgown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasnt expecting to have this chapter written up so quickly.


	8. Neko maids and sweaty butlers

Sollux…was actually enjoying himself. He didn’t think he would but…there you go. And he wasn’t stupid, he knew the main reason right now that he wasn’t faking it, the reason he wasn’t just pretending he wanted to be here. That reason was one Dave Strider.

After Terezi and Karkat had gone off somewhere, leaving Sollux just standing alone, watching other attendee’s milling around, he had debated just going back to the hotel. He had made an appearance. He had worn the expertly made costume. He had oogled Sailor Moon’s ass. And then he figured he could get away with slinking off, going back to his room, getting a bit more sleep.

And that had been his plan right up until Dave had walked up to him again, alone this time. No giggling ghostbuster in sight.

They had spent most of the day hanging out after that, making snarky comments about other cosplay’s, gone to a panel, and now…now they were sat in the maid café. It was done very well, everyone being waited on by staff, and even a few con-goer’s that had volunteered to help. And everyone was in cosplay.

They sat at a table, each with a mug of freshly made coffee and a slice of cake.

“So, still not too happy about being here man? Cos I gotta say, that shit-eating grin on your face in the Bleach panel said otherwise. Oh wait I get it, it’s your life long dream to become a shinigami. You wake up every morning and try to cast some kido.”

“Oh ha ha fucking ha. You are tho funny Dave. If I’m not careful I might jutht die of laughter”

“Dude no. Not cool. I refuse to be the one that has to carry your sorry ass to A&E. Though I would make one hell of a speech at your funeral. Sollux Captor was the light of my life. Even before I knew him, I knew one day I would meet a dweeb with a boner for Aizen like no other”

“Pfffftahahaha. Ok theriouthly thtop”

“Nah. This is fun.”

“You would make a good Byakuya. You have the stoic thing.”

“Kuchiki doucheking wishes he could be as stoic as me. Anyway, you didn’t answer the question.”

“Yeth. Ok fine yeth. Thith ithn’t ath bad ath I thought it would be.”

Dave felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in a small smile, caught himself and stopped. Woah, nearly smiling. That was a rare privilege hardly anyone got to see.

Sollux didn’t notice however. His attention now was on the maid making her way over to the table. Really, he shouldn’t have been even slightly surprised. His eyes looked over her, taking in the short, frilly, black and white French maid dress. The thigh high white stockings. The choker around her neck with a small bell attached. The neko ears attached to her head right behind the horns. Yeah, there was no way Nepeta wasn’t going to be a neko maid.

“Pawlux!” she practically purred as she got closer, a wide grin on her face. “How is my favourite birthday boy?”

“Pretty good thank’th NP. You?”

“I’m pawsitively fantastic! It’s good to see you seem less grrrrrrrrumpy now”

“Im not alwayth grumpy. You guyth jutht caught me with a hangover.”

Nepeta giggled and pouted “Ok. Well let me get you another coffee. And one for your furend here.”

“Oh yeah sure. That would be good. Thank’th”

“Pawlux that was me trying to get you introduce me, you silly kitten”

“….why doeth everyone want two know who I hang out with? Fine. Whatever. NP thith ith Dave. Dave, thith ith Nepeta. One of my crathy friendth.”

“Sup Nep.”

“Hi Dave! Good to see Pawlux hanging out with someone new fur a change!”

“Shut up NP you make it thound like I never get out”

“Well…you kind of don’t. You spend all your time in your room doing your weird computer-y things and not out doing something fun like roleplaying! I didn’t think you knew anyone outside our group.”

“I didn’t. Now I do.”

“No need to get so defensive. Ok, well I will be right back with your coffee’s” and with that she bounded off, heading back to the main serving area. Sollux noticed for the first time that Equius was there too and failed to stifle the chuckle the burst through his lips.

“Captor if your just gonna start laughing like that I might need to request someone bring over an adult size diaper cos seriously man you are in serious danger of wetting yourself. So why don’t you do us both a favour and just tell me what’s so fucking funny”

“Equiuth”

“Gesundheit”

“No, dumbath. Equiuth. That big troll over there with NP.”

“The tall sweaty fucker?”

“Yeah. Pfftahahahaha”

“What’s so funny man?”

“Thebathtian. He is trying two be Thebathtian. And he ith therving people. Theriouthly why cant you underthtand how funny thith ith?”

“Because I don’t know your whacko group of friends?”

A few more chuckles later and Sollux returned his attention to Dave. “Heh. Yeah I gueth not. Jutht…..jutht trutht me when I thay it ith fucking hilariouth”

“Ok whatever. You are fucking weird Captor.”

“Yep. Your point?”

“My point is it’s a good thing. Wouldn’t be hanging out with you otherwise. Gotta be something pretty fucking special to get the attention of the Stridermeister.”

Sollux just…stared at him. In to those blue eyes on the pretty face. A faint yellow tint brushed over his cheeks as he blushed at the words. Dave……thought he was special? That was good. Yes. Definitely good. As good as good things could be. Good. Unless..unless he was just reading too much in to things? He had pretty much understood from the beginning that Dave had a way with words…and maybe this was one of those times. He was just messing around and here he was, blushing like a fucking schoolgirl, acting all nervous. Staring.

He realized what he was doing and looked away, missing the very faint red flush across those freckled cheeks, missing how the tips of Dave’s ears seemed to burn.

“Thpecial huh?” He asked, more to break the awkward silence than anything. He had just asked the first thing that came to his mind. He was looking over at Nepeta who was taking her sweet time bringing the coffee’s over. That changed the moment he felt a hand on his knee, giving a gentle squeeze and he turned his head to look back at Dave who was fixing him with the most intense gaze he had ever witnessed.

“Very fucking special”


	9. Trainwreck Party Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sorry for such a long hiatus on this. Things got a bit busy - had to move and other crap. But here you go!

The evening seemed to come far too soon. The trolls had lived up to their word and had thrown a surprise party for Sollux – though unfortunately it wasn’t floor wide. They had attempted to but the hotel management had stepped in, and for health and safety reasons the banners and balloons that had littered the hallway had been taken down. So instead the party was happening in three of the rooms. 

Sollux found that he didn’t really mind the party and the socializing anywhere near as much as he thought he would have done. Mostly because of the presence of Dave. After their little moment in the cafe, things had returned to normal between them. They had joked around, thrown casual insults and generally had a really good day. Sollux liked it. It felt...comfortable. He barely knew the human but he couldn’t help but feel relaxed around him. 

Which is why he spent most of his party in Dave’s company. It hadn’t gone un-noticed by anyone that the two seemed pretty much inseparable. And they weren’t the only ones. Sollux had noticed that Kanaya had been getting especially close to one of the humans. Dave’s sister in fact. 

And Karkat...well he had been very diligently avoiding the blue eyed ghostbuster. Which had amused Sollux greatly, especially after Dave had told him about Johns troll infatuation. He didn’t care too much though. The alcohol was flowing, music was playing and for the first time in a very long time, he felt truly happy. This was perhaps his best wriggling day ever. 

The dark haired humans had pooled together to get him a bottle of rum as a gift and had apologised for it not being much. They hadn’t known what to get them. He had been shocked and thanked them, having not expected anything. The blonde girl had gifted him a card and nothing more for which he was thankful. He hadn’t spoken a single word to her before the party, and after she gave him the card, they still hadn’t spoken much. 

The party was fun. Everyone’s spirits were high and Sollux looked at Dave, a grin stretched across his face, his cheeks flushed yellow from the heat and the alcohol. Dave had stared right back at him, his usual poker face nowhere to be found. He was still young and didn’t quite know the limits of his alcohol tolerance. He was more than a little tipsy. Looking at the troll, contact-blue eyes roaming over his face, he leaned in, lips brushing over Sollux just as they had done last night. And, just like last night, Sollux leaned in closer deepening the kiss almost hungrily. His teeth scraped over the humans lip, he nipped on the others tongue. The drunk sloppy kiss was intense and passionate and neither boy wanted it to end. Eventually though it had to and Sollux pulled away, breathing deeply. 

He knew it wasn’t just the alcohol that was fuelling his lust for Strider, just as Strider knew the same. Sollux looked at him a little shyly as he captured his breath, his cheeks seeming to impossibly deepen in colour. He giggled softly before leaning forward once more, his forehead resting on Dave’s shoulder. Dave’s hand came up, running through the thick black hair, fingers brushing over a horn. 

Sollux tensed up and immediately Dave moved his hand back. 

“Sorry dude” he murmured low enough for only Sollux to hear. 

“it’th ok. They are jutht a bit...thenthitive at the bathe. No touchy” Dave nodded and kissed the top of the trolls forehead before pulling him into his lap.

“Anywhere else I’m banned from touching?” he asked, his lip quirking into a smirk. 

Sollux let out a soft chuckle “Only one way two find out” he whispered as he adjusted himself on Dave’s legs, getting himself comfortable. 

Rising to the challenge, Dave moved in his lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of Sollux neck before nipping softly, eliciting a gasp from the troll sitting in his lap. His hands moved to grip the trolls hips when a loud voice shouted echoed over the room. 

“CAPTOR YOU POND LICKING DOUCHEFUCK GET A GODDAMN ROOM I WOULD RATHER GO AND SCRUB MY EYES OUT WITH ACID THEN GOUGE THEM OUT WITH A CHEESEGRATER THAN WATCH THIS DISPLAY OF PUTRID FAGGOTRY” 

Sollux sagged against Dave with a sigh and a chuckle, though he was surprised to find the hardening lump in Dave’s trousers.

“KK thith ith my room”

“NO THIS IS THE TRAINWRECK PARTY ROOM IF YOU ARE GOING TO DO THAT CRAP THEN TAKE YOUR SCRAWNY ASS TO THE BULLSHIT RUMPUS ROOM OPPOSITE”

“I think he means my room dude”

“Mmhmm. Me two. I am more than ok with that”

“Yeah me too”

Sollux climbed off of Dave’s laps, stumbling a little unsteadily as he got to his feet. Most of the eyes in the room were on him. He really didn’t care as he took Dave’s hand and pointed to the door.

“Thailor Moon, let uth depart” he said with a flourish, stumbling slightly over his words as Dave moved behind him. 

“Magical girl gets to carry her prince” Dave smirked, and before Sollux had time to reply, Dave had scooped him up in his arms and carried him from the room with no more than a “later assholes” to the rest of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said on my LAST update I was hoping to do one chapter a day. Ambition is a big thing it seems since I lost the muse pretty much right after tham. Real life drama tends to do that :(  
> But, I am back, as is my muse.  
> And, hopefully, I can get back to semi-regular updates with this. Especially since the next chapter is pretty much going to be pure porn >:D  
> Also, I have gone through and changed most of the spelling and grammatical errors from before - I think. I may have missed one or two...poit is this work is much neater than it was.   
> And again, sorry for such a long hiatus everyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> Im hoping to get one chapter up a day, but im lazy so lets see how that goes.


End file.
